


清水剧情

by fccfccfcc



Category: kn - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fccfccfcc/pseuds/fccfccfcc





	清水剧情

00

停车场里，眼睛能望见的远处，明显的金色头发，陈立农一眼就认出来了，眼前的他把陌生男人摁在墙上，毫无章法的乱亲，转过身的一瞬间，陈立农随手拽过一个男子，两片唇瓣交合一起，还没数到三，入眼帘的换成了蔡徐坤，衣领被揪着，两个人简直就是针尖对麦芒

“陈立农，在你眼里我究竟算什么？”

陈立农推开他，手掌摊开抚平身上的褶皱，冷漠的脸上都是淡色，薄唇微启，什么都不算，这是他留给蔡徐坤的话，准备拉着男子走掉，又被拽住手肘

“网撒了多远”

“你管这么多？入网是你的荣幸，至于入股，是你的本事”

抽出手臂，拍了拍他的肩膀，陈立农拉走陌生男子，在停车场的转角处，推开了他，独自上了自己的车，油门直踩到底，墨镜在手里花式转了个圈，最终还是架在了鼻梁

巧的是，蔡徐坤也推开男人，上了自己的车，紧随陈立农的车尾，大拇指指腹微微的摸着下唇，自言自语道

“入股”

01

 

“为什么会喜欢绿色”

蔡徐坤接过陈立农背上的背包，上课的时候，亲耳听到了这句话，没有记错的话，问题是：你最喜欢的东西

“因为干净”

“哦”

蔡徐坤不在意的点了点头，眼神却往陈立农的方向瞟

陈立农笑起来总是眯眯眼，嘴巴更是尽最大可能上扬，蔡徐坤看的有些发愣，手指勾住他的小拇指，俏皮的头发竖起一根，甜甜的挺在哪里，蔡徐坤偷笑，头伸过去，对着发尖

“啾”

但是陈立农没看到  
翘起的头发像是喝醉的小人儿，摇摇晃晃的醉倒在柔软的同伴怀里，阳光更灿烂了

02

陈立农微眯眼睛，看着眼前那个堵在门口不让自己进市行政大楼的蔡徐坤，推了推他

“蔡徐坤我要办公”

t市最年轻的市长，却被一个看似混子的人堵在门口却没人拦，因为那人正是z省的省长儿子，蔡徐坤亲昵的搂着他的肩往电梯带，熟练的按了最高层的电梯，长手一伸挡住摄像头就往他脸上亲，熨烫合理的西装因为霸道和反抗变得皱皱巴巴，陈立农赶紧看情况出了电梯，拿起办公桌上的电话就按了下去

“保安..唔”

电话很快被挂断，陈立农瞪了他一眼，坐下准备办公，还没打开文件，蔡徐坤一般摁住，吊儿郎当的看着陈立农

“最近又当海王了？”

“你也不是，最近又当渔民了？”

蔡徐坤自知也没什么理，就轻轻的和陈立农说，明晚爸爸让他回家吃趟饭，陈立农点头说他知道，看着蔡徐坤的背影，陈立农叹了口气，明明是因为蔡徐坤每次都在各种地方和别的人一起，他才会想尽办法找人气蔡徐坤

世界上这么多人口，偏偏就抓住了他，真是太可笑了

03

“陈立农别喝了，陈立农！”

z省的高干聚会永远都是一群人灌酒，这只小兔子也真是委屈他了，角落，陈立农已经醉倒在蔡徐坤的肩膀上了，不知道酒太辣还是嘴巴太苦，陈立农吐着小舌头眼睛定定的，蔡徐坤觉得好玩手指点着舌头玩儿，看着时间差不多了，和爸爸说句我带着陈市长走了，蔡省坐在中心，没多说，挥挥手就让他走

回家的路上蔡徐坤找了代驾就拉着陈立农在街边长椅上坐着等，兜里的电话响个不停，陈立农抢过来，看着上面写着x市市长千金的名字，扁扁嘴，把蔡徐坤手机砸在地上，还赌气的踩了几脚

“你干什么！她是谁！”

奶凶的揪着蔡徐坤的领子，蔡徐坤无奈的亲着陈立农的头顶，捡起来除了脚印，幸好没有摔坏，接了电话

“嗯，好，明天见”

“蔡徐坤，明天是我生日”

陈立农的眼睛因为醉酒感觉很浑浊，但是委屈的眼神怎么样也在蔡徐坤的心上狠狠的挠了一把

“要抱抱”

蔡徐坤赶快把人拥入怀中，代驾很快就到了，车上陈立农一言不发，留足了面子，一到家，蔡徐坤刚给他脱好鞋子，就看到怀里的人，掉了眼泪，赶快抱到沙发上，让他坐腿上

“怎么了？”

温柔到没脾气，两个人头顶头，陈立农抿抿嘴，因为醉酒了，头昏昏沉沉的，不经过大脑思考的话全部都吐了出来

“我真的是个特别没有安全感的人，超级患得患失，我也想过你是不是不爱我了，我好像配不上你，我挺讨厌自己这样的，不是一次两次，也不想自己围着一个人转，我也想独立一点，可是没了你，我该怎么办啊，呜”

话说的含含糊糊的，陈立农就揪着蔡徐坤衣襟开始哭了起来，哭完又哽咽的说着

“我都见到好几个女孩子的电话了，好多市长，区长的女儿儿子，我会吃醋 我会害怕，你能不能给我点安全感啊，不要找他们了好不好”

陈立农的眼睛大大的，像狗狗一样，蔡徐坤轻轻的俯在他的耳边说

“不可以”

陈立农已经睡过去了，小朋友第二天肯定会忘记的，蔡徐坤细细的打点好一切，搂着他的腰也进入了梦乡


End file.
